


As I Want You to Be

by RiotFalling



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 90’s grunge aesthetic, Anal Sex, Collars, College AU, M/M, Oral Sex, nonpowered AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: It’s hard to get any privacy when you and your boyfriend both have roommates. But Bucky’s roommate is out of town, and they have PLANS.(College AU with 90’s grunge aesthetic and collars, because why not)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	As I Want You to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for adoctoraday24 over on Tumblr, with special thanks to desitonystark for the wonderful, delicious suggestions and encouragement.
> 
> Based on [this gif](https://therollingstonys.tumblr.com/post/188770521620/derekisme-second-cumming-boy-collared-and).

Tony picks at the loose threads at the knee of his jeans, sighs, slumps back against the bench and kicks his legs out. “Can’t believe I rushed through my homework for this, asshole can’t even show up on time,” he grumbles to himself because seriously, he could have just brought a book with him if he’d known he was going to be left waiting. Not that he even has another class until Tuesday, but Tony hadn’t wanted to have to worry about anything this weekend.

He looks up at the sound of approaching footsteps, but quickly drops his gaze again when he doesn’t recognize the silhouettes. It’s pretty dark out already, but at this point Tony would recognize his dumb boyfriend and his dumb boyfriend’s friends even in a blackout. This is just a couple of guys half drunk and on their way to a party to get properly wasted, if Tony had to guess. He returns to picking at the loose threads on his clothes, knowing that he’s just making the fraying worse, and grins a little victoriously when he realizes this is the flannel he ‘borrowed’ a couple weeks ago. 

“Hey get a load of this,” one of the guys says and yep, Tony was right. Definitely half drunk. He can practically smell it as they get closer and then the same one calls “shouldn’t you be on a leash?”

Tony sighs, resists the urge to roll his eyes with everything he has. Here they go, apparently. “I’m free range, pending a behavioral review,” Tony mutters sarcastically under his breath, doesn’t even care if they can hear him or not.

“Where’s the muzzle?” The other asshole asks and now they’re pausing in front of Tony’s bench, giving him speculative sneers.

“Are you asking me if I bite?” Tony asks, raising one eyebrow pointedly, “because that seems awful personal.” He pushes himself to his feet, and he knows he’s not that tall but confidence is half the battle. And Tony knows how to fake confidence in spades, even if the sleeves of his flannel shirt are falling down over his clenched fists. “Or did you mean in a sort of, ‘do I fight fair’ kind of way? Because the answer is no.”

For a second it looks like the assholes are actually going to start a fight, and Tony is almost looking forward to it, but then they just sneer again, apparently decide their party is more important, and stumble on along their way with a couple more insults that Tony just tunes out. They’re not even that creative. Before he can sit down again the sound of quiet laughter has him spinning on his heel and there’s Bucky.  _Finally_.

“Hey babydoll,” Bucky says in greeting, his smile wide and his eyes warm, hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket as he strolls up. “Still can’t believe there was ever a time I thought I had to worry ‘bout you.”

“Don’t you ‘hey babydoll’ me, you are late,” Tony says with a pout. He can’t stop himself from stepping closer though, loving the way he has to tip his head back to continue meeting Bucky’s eyes, loving the warmth that pours off of Bucky.

“By five minutes,” Bucky says with a fond grin, leans in to scrape his teeth over Tony’s lip lower lip and then kisses him, swallows down Tony’s gasp. One of his hands comes up to tug at the thick leather collar around Tony’s neck, his finger looped thought the metal D ring, and Tony breaks away from the kiss with a whine. “Been looking forward to this,” Bucky says, voice a little rougher than it was before.

“Judging by the fact that I was the one actually on time, I’m gonna say I’ve been looking forward to it more,” Tony can’t resist saying, even as he gasps for breath and leans further into Bucky’s space. ‘ _Looking forward to it_ ’ is an understatement, really, Tony has been thinking about this all week. He may have spent more than one of his classes just day dreaming about it, because with both of them having roommates privacy isn’t something get very often. Especially not an entire weekend’s worth of privacy.

“That mean you’re ready to go?” Bucky asks, gives the collar another tug and grins when Tony collapses forward against him.

“I’m about to leave without you,” Tony mutters even as he wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist, “I know where your place is. I’ll just bust in through the window.”

“What a rule breaker,” Bucky says with a laugh, “I like that in a guy.” He finally lets go of the collar to wrap his arm around Tony’s shoulders instead. He starts leading them back towards his apartment, where his roommate Steve is going to be gone all weekend. Tony’s heart is already racing in his chest and he doesn't see it slowing down any time soon. “You eaten yet?” Bucky asks, keeping Tony tucked in close to his side as they walk.

It’s not really that cold, especially because Tony actually remembered to wear his thicker jacket for once, but he's not going to complain about the close proximity. They spend the walk planning what leftovers they're going to eat in front of what terrible movie, and by the time they make it through the front door Tony is almost surprised to find himself spun around and pressed against it. Bucky kisses him with a startling intensity, like they weren't just laughing and mocking each other's movie tastes, and all Tony can do is melt under it.

He's so distracted with the way Bucky is determined to re-familiarize himself with every inch of Tony's mouth that he doesn't even notice Bucky is up to anything else until there's a distinctive click and a familiar weight tugs at the thick leather band around his neck. Tony breaks away from the kiss to drop his head back against the door with a loud groan, the chain leash making a soft sound as it hangs from his neck and falls against his chest.

"There you are," Bucky says with a wicked smile. He drags his palm down Tony's chest, right over the chain and Tony would swear he can feel the chill of it even through all his layers.

And he can't let Bucky get away with that, can't be the only one losing his mind, so Tony does his best to just smile back as he says "well, guess I'll just make myself at home then." He unzips his jacket, shrugs it off and lets it drop to the ground.

"That's my shirt," Bucky growls out after a couple seconds of just staring, eyes going gratifyingly dark as they drag down Tony's chest. The way Bucky's breath hitches in his throat is almost hilarious, because Tony is literally wearing a collar that Bucky bought for him, but honestly Tony is all for anything that gets Bucky looking at him like this. Dark and hungry and possessive.

Bucky crowds him in tighter against the door and it's so tempting to just go with it, to let himself get caught up in the heat of Bucky's lips pressing against his own again. But then Tony's stomach growls and reminds him that oh right, he was promised leftovers and he's kind of starving. It's with only some regret that Tony pulls away from the kiss, can't help grinning as he thinks to himself that they have all weekend, after all.

"Pretty sure this is my shirt, now," Tony says smugly as he ducks under Bucky's arm, letting his hand linger against Bucky's side as he finally steps away and into the small living room. "Plus, if I don't get some food soon I'm going to starve to death, and you'll have to bury me in this shirt," Tony says, carefully draping the chain leash around his shoulders like a boa before sashaying his way to the kitchen. The sound of Bucky’s laughter echoes after him, loud and gorgeous.

They end up ordering pizza, because Steve apparently ate everything in the house before he left for the weekend, and eat the entire thing on the couch in front of a movie decided by coin flip. It's something artsy and depressing that probably belongs to Steve and neither of them enjoy past it's incredible potential for mocking. At some point Tony becomes aware of the quiet jingle of the chain, and he looks over to find that Bucky has the leather loop in his hand, twisting it gently between his fingers. What’s really interesting though is the look on Bucky’s face, his gaze predatory and it knocks a hard breath out of Tony’s chest. As soon as he realizes he’s caught Tony’s attention Bucky smirks, gives the leash a light tug that Tony wouldn’t even dream of  _not_ following.

Bucky draws him into a kiss that starts out sweet and quickly turns deep and filthy, Bucky’s free hand cupping the back of Tony’s head and pulling him closer, his nails scraping over the short hair at the base of Tony’s skull. Before he knows it Tony is halfway across the couch, his palms braced on Bucky's chest as he tries to press closer, tries to chase the addictive heat of Bucky's mouth against his own. Tony has spent the past week in a state of low grade arousal, and it feels like a wildfire finally bursting free to spread rapidly through his whole body.

“You done watchin’ the movie?" Bucky asks, voice low and rumbling as he drags his lips along the line of Tony's jaw. His hands slide down Tony's sides to palm at his hips, fingertips curling around and pressing against the cure of Tony's ass.

“What movie?” Tony asks, and he’s only half joking. It’s so easy to forget everything else when he has the full force of Bucky’s attention on him, Bucky's teeth scraping over his jaw and down his throat. Bucky laughs softly, pulls Tony into another mind-melting kiss, and just as Tony settles comfortably in his lap Bucky surges to his feet, taking Tony with him. "You realize we don't actually have to move, right?" Tony can't resist pointing out even as he wraps his thighs around Bucky's hips and drapes his arms over Bucky's shoulders.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need a bed for all the things I wanna do to you," Bucky responds, lips brushing over Tony's with every word, his tone low and dark with promise.

"Oh," Tony sighs, like the sound has been punched out of him. He goes from half hard to painfully hard so quickly that it leaves his head spinning, and the short walk to the bedroom passes in a blur, most of Tony's attention focused on tightening his hold on Bucky, shifting and wiggling until they line up just right and he can feel Bucky’s equally hard cock against his own. “Okay, that's- yep. Bed. Good plan."

Once Bucky kicks the bedroom door shut behind them Tony lets himself be set back on his feet with minimal grumbling complaints. He tangles his fingers in Bucky's shirt, tugs him into another kiss and whines when Bucky keeps the kiss light and sweet, just the barest brushes of lips as he starts taking slow steps back across the room, making Tony chase after him.

There's only the soft sound of the chain shifting in warning, and then a sharp tug at the collar has Tony collapsing down to his knees with a soft groan. He tips his head back and is treated to the sight of Bucky’s eyes gone nearly back, smiling as he loops the leash around his hand a couple times, making sure he has a firm grip on it.

All it takes is the slightest tug and Tony is eagerly leaning forward to nuzzle at Bucky’s cock through the worn denim of his pants. He brace his palms against the thick muscle of Bucky’s thighs, breath coming a little faster as he feels Bucky’s cock twitch against his cheek. At least Tony doesn’t have to worry that he’s the only one who’s been losing his mind, Bucky is already fully and Tony can feel the heat of him even through his clothes. After a moment Tony forces his eyes open again, looks up at Bucky from beneath his eyelashes and tightens his hold on Bucky's jeans, lets his voice go soft and breathy as he says "please."

"Fuck," Bucky groans, like it's being dragged out of him. His hand is shaking slightly as he pops open the button of his pants and shoves them down just enough to free his cock, already flushed an angry red and wet at the tip. Tony’s mouth is watering, his pulse echoing loudly in his ears and he leans forward, pressing his weight against the collar. "Open up, sweet thing," Bucky instructs, his voice barely above a growl as he presses his thumb to Tony's lower lip. Tony lets his mouth fall open instantly, a low whine escaping him as he flicks his tongue out against Bucky's thumb.

Bucky doesn’t make him wait long, uses the leash to tug Tony that little bit closer, until the head of his cock is nudging at Tony’s lips, pressing into his waiting mouth. Bucky continues using the grip on the collar to keep Tony right where he wants him, holds Tony still as he starts slowly rolling his hips, thrusting deeper with every shift forward.

Tony doesn’t try to fight it, just lets his eyes fall closed as he focuses on working his tongue over the underside of Bucky's cock as he slides himself into Tony’s mouth one tantalizing inch at at time. Still, he can't help a soft whine every time Bucky withdraws, and he flicks his tongue over the head like a plea.

"Damn that's a pretty sight," Bucky sighs, his free hand cupping the back of Tony's head. He scrapes his nails over the short hairs at the base of Tony's skull again, sending shivers down his spine the way it always does.

Tony groans as Bucky thrusts into his mouth harder and then pulls back, leaving Tony with his mouth hanging open and his lips tingling, spit and precome sliding down his chin. Another soft tug at the leash directs Tony further down, until he's mouthing wet and messy at the base of Bucky's cock, and then his balls. Tony keeps his eyes closed, breathing hard, letting Bucky direct him wherever he wants and focusing on the taste and feel of Bucky against his lips ad tongue.

Bucky tugs up hard, pulls the collar up high on the back of his neck and Tony moans helplessly as his head tips back and his mouth falls open wide, the sound almost instantly muffled by Bucky’s cock sliding back into his mouth and then deeper, pushing at the back of his throat. Tony claws at Bucky's thighs, fingers catching in the worn fabric, and shifts until Bucky can thrust easily in and out of his mouth.

“Fuck that’s good,” Bucky growls, fingers tightening in Tony’s hair as he fucks into Tony’s throat and the rough, uneven sound of his voice makes the arousal clench up even harder in Tony’s gut. “So perfect, such a good boy for me, aren’t ya?”

Tony’s answering moan is muffled and wet, his own cock throbbing and nearly painful where it’s still trapped in his jeans. His eyes are watering, chest heaving with every uneven breath, and he groans every time Bucky’s thick cock presses into the back of his throat again. He can  taste how close Bucky is, and he doesn’t even try to contain his pitiful whine when Bucky pulls away suddenly. The noise is cut short by Bucky hauling him up to his feet again, cupping Tony’s face in both hands and pulling him into a fierce kiss. The leash is still wrapped around Bucky’s palm, pressing into Tony’s cheek and the chill of the metal is almost a relief against his burning skin.

It knocks the air out of him when Tony suddenly finds himself tumbling backwards, down onto the unmade bed. He can’t even worry about getting his breath back because Bucky follows directly after him, pinning him in against the sheets with more heated kisses, teasing his tongue over Tony’s lips and teeth, hands roaming restlessly all over his body. Bucky keeps kissing him even as he strips Tony out of his clothes, rolls them both to the center of the mattress and grabs for the lube. He works Tony open with steady, knowing fingers, biting marks into his throat until Tony feels like he's burning alive, gasping and moaning and shaking under Bucky’s amazing touch.

"If you don't fuck me soon I'm going to be seriously pissed off,” Tony finally bites out, and he’s not entirely sure when he tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair, but now he tugs it for all he’s worth.

Bucky laughs, rough and deep and gorgeous, bites his way back up to Tony’s lips for another deep kiss while he presses three fingers in hard. Tony moans and tugs his hair again, impatient, so turned on that he can barely see straight, can barely think about anything past Bucky’s fingers inside him and that fact that he wants  _more_. When Tony tugs at his hair again Bucky abruptly pulls back, flips Tony over before he can say anything else and then grabs Tony’s hips tightly to yank him up to his hands and knees.

Tony’s arms are shaking, his entire body is shaking, but he locks his elbows and holds himself steady because god he wants this. “C’mon baby, I’m fucking dying for you,” he groans out, head hanging low, and then gasps when the clink of the chain is immediately followed by Bucky tugging his head back up, forcing his back into a sharp arch.

“You want it?” Bucky taunts, because he’s kind of best kind of asshole, using one hand to rub the head of his cock over Tony’s hole in a maddening tease. Bucky feels so warm against him, huge and amazing and it’s only the grounding weight of the collar around his neck that keeps Tony from completely shaking apart.

The whine that’s been caught in Tony’s throat finally breaks free and he gasps out “please, god- honey please-“ He spreads his legs a little wider, arches his back a little harder and whines again when the head of Bucky’s cock catches against his hole, barely pressing him open.

“Then take it,” Bucky growls, voice low and Tony doesn’t need to be told twice. With another soft groan he starts rocking his weight back against the thick press of Bucky’s cock, until it slips inside him and he goes still with a gasp. Bucky tightens his grip on the leash just a little, just enough to keep Tony from shifting forward again. Tony has no choice but to continue, working himself back onto Bucky’s cock and with every inch deeper into him that Bucky slides he wraps the chain a little tighter around his hand, keeps the collar pressed snug against Tony’s throat.

“Oh, fuck-“ Tony gaps out when his ass finally settles against Bucky’s hips. He shudders as he struggles to adjust to the burn of Bucky spreading him open, splitting his apart, shaking because he still just wants  _more_. He always wants more.

“That’s good, baby,” Bucky says, voice gone soft and reverent, “so good for me.” He rolls his hips forward hard, so hard that Tony's entire body jolts and his ragged moan is cut short by the collar pulling tight across his throat.

A second later the leash goes slack and Tony drags in a ragged breath just to moan out “Bucky- oh god-“ He drops his head again, biting his lip as he tries to convince himself not to just come right now, just like this, Bucky’s cock thick and hot inside him, dragging over his prostate as Bucky slowly withdraws.

“I’m gonna keep you just like this all fuckin’ weekend,” Bucky promises and tightens his hand on Tony’s hip, holding him still as he slowly slides back into him. “Keep you spread out and desperate for me, moaning and shaking on my cock, you like the sound of that baby?”

“Yes, fuck yes- please honey I-“ Tony’s voice breaks off into a wail when Bucky thrusts back into him hard, using his hold on the leash to tug Tony back into it. It yanks Tony’s head up again, spine arching sharply and Tony wails as Bucky presses into him deep, so fucking deep.

Bucky builds up a rhythm like that, withdrawing slowly only to slam back in hard, keeping a tight hold on the leash to keep Tony exactly where he wants him. Bucky’s jeans slide down a little further with every roll of his hips, until his skin slaps against Tony’s ass with every thrust. “So fuckin’ pretty, baby, just look at the way you take it-“ Bucky growls out, his breathing going rough and uneven and it pushes the fire in Tony’s gut higher just as much as the possessive words. “And you’re all mine, ain’t that right gorgeous?”

“Yes, yes- Bucky-“ Tony’s barely aware of the words spilling out of his slack mouth, all he can focus on is the mind-melting pleasure of Bucky sinking into him over and over, “yours, please-“

“Yeah you are, baby doll,” Bucky sighs, hand finally moving from Tony’s hip, sliding up over the curve of his back, “like you were made for me, like this ass was made for my cock, takin’ me just right, tight like a fuckin’ dream- damn baby- shit you feel so fuckin’ good-”

Bucky keeps talking, the sweetest, most wonderful filth but Tony doesn’t register any of it past the pounding in his ears as the heat in his stomach starts to spread. Bucky pulls the leash a littler tighter, slams in hard and Tony lets out a strangled moan as he clenches up hard. Bucky continues thrusting into him steadily, even as Tony starts to shake and writhe in his hold.

Tony whines every time the fat head of Bucky’s cock nudges over his prostate, presses deep inside him only to leave him feeling hollowed out every time he withdraws. His own cock throbs almost painfully between his thighs, but it’s taking everything he has to hold himself upright against the force of Bucky’s thrusts and finally he gasps out “please baby I- I need- oh, fuck-“

“I know what you need, sweet thing,” Bucky growls, the motion of his hips finally speeding up a little as his wide palm slides down over Tony’s ribs to rest huge over his stomach, fingers inches from his aching cock. “Always gonna give you exactly what you need, take care of you just right.”

“Please,” Tony gasps out again, and then Bucky’s fingers brush up the length of his cock at the same time he tugs hard on the leash and Tony is  _gone_. He gasps against the pressure of the collar pulled tight across his throat, rocking back desperately to meet Bucky’s steady thrusts as his orgasm washes over him hard. Tony moans and whines and gasps all the way through it, clenching so hard around Bucky’s cock that it finally disrupts his steady rhythm.

When Tony can finally focus on anything past the fire surging through his veins and the way his brain is melting out his ears he becomes aware that Bucky is talking. “So perfect, fuck, look at you, gorgeous thing, sound so fuckin’ beautiful for me, feel so good-“ he just keeps going, filth and compliments spilling from his lips as he continues thrusting into Tony’s clenching, shaking body, making him whine because he’s horribly over sensitive but it’s still so fucking  _good_.

Tony’s arms finally give out and Bucky just bears him down into the mattress, his leash-wrapped hand landing beside Tony’s head as his thrusts finally speed up and lose their rhythm. Tony can only moan and take it as Bucky covers him completely and fucks him into the bed with rough motions. “Want it,” he slurs out, turning his head until his lips brush over Bucky’s fingers with every word, “c’mon honey, come for me, fill me up.”

“Fuck, Tony,” Bucky groans and grinds into him hard, jolting Tony up the bed with the force of it. When Tony swipes his tongue out, licking over Bucky’s fingers and the warmed metal of the chain, Bucky lets out a low moan and comes with a couple final rough thrusts. Tony whines because god, he can feel all of it, Bucky’s cock twitching inside him, the warmth of Bucky’s come as it fills him up, starts spilling out.

“Holy fuck,” Tony sighs, going completely limp as his entire body tingles pleasantly. He whines again when Bucky shifts enough that his cock slips free, leaves Tony empty and fucked open. Bucky shifts a little more, until he can flop down beside Tony, close enough that they’re still pressed together tightly. Two of Bucky’s fingers trailing down his spine is all the warning Tony gets before they sink back into him, lose and wet and easy. “Bucky,” Tony gasps out, shaking all over again and writhing and even he can’t tell if he’s trying to wiggle away or press back against Bucky’s fingers.

“Shh, babydoll,” Bucky hushes and his voice is sweet but his smile is absolutely wicked before he leans in to press a quick kiss to the curve of Tony’s shoulder. “All weekend, remember? Gonna fuck you out til you can’t remember your own goddamn name.”

“Holy fuck,” Tony gasps out, and now he’s definitely arching up to meet the amazing pressure of Bucky’s fingers inside him, blushing at the wet, sloppy sound of it. “I demand movie breaks,” Tony says petulantly even as he spreads his knees a little wider, rocks back to meet it the next time Bucky presses two thick fingers into him.

“I think we can make that happen,” Bucky says with a rough laugh, presses his teeth to Tony’s shoulder in a sharp kiss.


End file.
